


All I want for Christmas is you

by WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018
Summary: Автор<Кэрри>Магнус не знает почему, но даже после сотен прожитых лет раз в году вместе со всеми чувствует волнующее предвкушение волшебства, которое не придется творить самому.





	1. All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно серии 1х01

  
Рождество захватывает Нью-Йорк уже в самом начале ноября и буквально за одну ночь. Утром фасады зданий сияют гирляндами и пушатся венками из еловых лап и красных лент, к обеду на улицах возникают первые ярмарки, а к вечеру повсюду поселяется устойчивый аромат корицы и имбирного печенья.

Традиции примитивных по большей части забавляют Магнуса и иногда раздражают, но Рождество – особый случай. Он не знает почему, но даже после сотен прожитых лет раз в году вместе со всеми чувствует волнующее предвкушение волшебства, которое не придется творить самому.

Так что «Пандемониум» преображается тоже. «Все, что я хочу на Рождество – это ты», – мурлычет в колонках Мэрайя Кэри. Декораторы обвивают перила лестниц мерцающими гирляндами из светодиодов и расставляют фигурки весьма фривольно выглядящих ангелов, официантки примеряют красно-белые форменные платья, бармены расставляют раскрашенные под карамельные трости бокалы, стаканы и рюмки. Магнус лично дегустирует обновленную алкогольную карту. Малиновый джин оказывается потрясающей идеей, вариация на тему коктейля Ромпоуп – так себе, но многим понравится. Он как раз собирается пригубить датский глёг, когда слышит над головой голос, раздражающе полный уверенности в собственном превосходстве:  
– Магнус Бейн?

Магнус поднимает глаза, окидывает незваных гостей, двух парней и девушку, в меру недружелюбным взглядом – только нефилимов ему не хватало – и сообщает:   
– Мы закрыты до девяти.

Девушка отодвигает в сторону парня с падающей на лоб светлой челкой – видимо, ей тоже очевидно полное отсутствие у него навыков дипломатии – и улыбается Магнусу так обворожительно, что, кажется, даже лед в его бокале тает. 

– Именно поэтому мы пришли сейчас, – произносит она. – Чтобы не распугать твоих гостей. Разве не в этом суть Соглашения? 

Она скрещивает руки под роскошной грудью, чуть наклоняет голову, позволяя гриве черных волос скользнуть по плечу, и становится так похожей на мать, что Магнус удивляется, как не понял сразу. Ну конечно. Лайтвуды. 

А второй мальчишка за ее спиной – темноволосый, как она, и с такой же оливковой кожей – вероятно, тот самый ребенок, для которого Мариз, вступая в Круг, желала лучшего мира. Магнус хмурится на мгновение, вспоминая свое «мне плевать, в каком мире хотелось бы жить тебе и твоему мерзкому щенку» и нож, после брошенный в него Робертом. 

Ладно, вырос он не таким уж и мерзким. Другой тоже ничего – красивый и бесстыже в этом уверенный, но Магнусу совсем не нравятся блондины. Особенно те, что смотрят на него с таким презрением. 

– Что вам нужно? – спрашивает Магнус, возвращая себе равнодушно-скучающий вид раньше, чем они заметили бы тень досады на его лице.  
– По какой-то причине демоны-перевертыши устроили здесь пункт продажи крови примитивных, – отзывается девушка.  
– Впервые слышу, – разводит руками он, и это действительно правда.  
– Мы хотели бы осмотреть клуб, – продолжает она, пропустив, похоже, его слова мимо ушей. – Здесь могут быть их тайники или что-нибудь еще.  
– Добро пожаловать, сумеречные охотники, – хмыкает Магнус. 

Выбора у него, разумеется, нет – можно позвать охрану и вышвырнуть эту троицу, но Конклав пришлет других той же ночью, вооруженных до зубов и гораздо менее разговорчивых. И все же Магнус полагает, что заслужил небольшую компенсацию за сотрудничество.

– Идите, – продолжает он, – но думаю, вы справитесь и вдвоем. Пусть твой красавчик-брат побудет со мной. Хочу быть уверен, что вы вернетесь и поделитесь информацией, когда закончите.  
– Ладно, – легко соглашается она. 

Блондин закатывает глаза, а его брат и сестра уходят быстрее, чем Магнус успевает сообразить, что они поняли условие неправильно. 

– Что? – недовольно бросает парень, наткнувшись на его недоуменный взгляд.  
– Я имел в виду не тебя, – объясняет Магнус, едва сдерживая ехидную торжествующую улыбку. Он получил не то, что хотел, но возможность сбить спесь с сумеречного охотника – чем не рождественское чудо.  
– О… – теряется на секунду тот, однако моментально берет себя в руки. – Ну, придется довольствоваться мной.   
– Ужасная несправедливость, – усмехается Магнус, но все-таки кивает ему на стул напротив и, сам не зная зачем, спрашивает: – У тебя есть имя?  
– Джейс.  
– Не скажу, что рад познакомиться, – Магнус придвигает к нему бокал сухого мартини с клюквой. – Угощайся, Джейс.  
– Серьезно? – фыркает тот.   
– Почему нет? – невозмутимо пожимает плечами Магнус. – Схема «я куплю тебе выпить, а потом мы займемся сексом в туалете» старше меня, но все еще исправно работает.

Что ж, нефилимы испортили вечер ему – он с удовольствием испортит вечер хотя бы одному из них.   
«Все, что я хочу на Рождество – это ты», – очень вовремя напоминает голос Мэрайи.   
Пока Джейс, пунцовый и почти сравнявшийся цветом с юбками хихикающих официанток, судорожно пытается вдохнуть, Магнус не скрываясь рассматривает его: распахнутые глаза – в левом голубой перемешался с карим, мягкий, чувственный контур губ, плавно очерченные скулы и широкий разлет плеч. Джейс и правда красивый. 

– Ты… – выдавливает наконец он. – Я не…   
– Успокойся, золотце, – смеется Магнус. – Ты совершенно не в моем вкусе.

Одна из официанток подходит ближе, смотрит на него с предвкушением веселья и приподнимает зеленый шар омелы с белыми ягодами-плодами. Мельком бросив взгляд на Джейса, крайне забавно пытающегося придти в себя, Магнус с заговорщическим видом кивает.

– Мистер Бейн, – останавливается у столика она, держа омелу в вытянутой руке прямо у Джейса над головой, – такие подойдут или стоит поискать еще? Ой, – притворно изумляется девушка, – кажется, теперь вам придется поцеловать вашего гостя.  
– Что?! – вскидывается Джейс.   
– Омела, – терпеливо поясняет Магнус.   
– Даже не мечтай.  
– Хорошо, – совершенно спокойно бросает Магнус. – Тогда не удивляйся, если весь следующий год тебя будут преследовать несчастья. 

Он ждет, что парень сбежит к своим, не оглядываясь, и впредь десять раз подумает, прежде чем вваливаться к верховному магу Бруклина без приглашения. Когда вместо этого Джейс вдруг сгребает воротничок его рубашки в ладони и за него тянет к себе через столик, Магнус запоздало понимает, что кое-что упустил. Сумеречные охотники живут в мире, где каждая, даже самая дурацкая легенда правдива. 

Они соприкасаются губами – и вдруг… Что-то происходит.

Магия поднимается внутри теплой волной, расходится по телу, согревая, пульсируя в кончиках пальцев. Она тянется к Джейсу сильной, неукротимой стихией, и это чувство такое прекрасное, что Магнус теряет связь с реальностью в один момент. Неловкое соприкосновение ртов внезапно становится восхитительным поцелуем, и, уже прикрывая глаза, Магнус видит, как вихри его силы золотистым пламенем вплетаются в волосы Джейса.

Отвлеченно, будто это происходит не с ним, Магнус ощущает, как сердце спотыкается в груди, замирает на несколько секунд, а потом начинает колотиться гулко и сильно, словно вот-вот проломит ребра. Джейс касается его, обхватывает лицо ладонями так бережно, как будто Магнус – нечто невероятно хрупкое и бесценное. От осознания, что он тоже что-то чувствует, Магнуса накрывает необъяснимой эйфорией. 

Он не знает, что случилось, но это кажется большей магией, чем он когда-либо мог бы сотворить. Пульс Джейса словно сливается с его собственным, становится его продолжением, бархатно шумит в ушах, как океанские волны в прилив. И когда тот отстраняется, пораженно хватая губами воздух, Магнус тянется за ним каждой клеткой своего тела. 

Магия разносится по клубу порывом силы, взметая волосы девушек и заставляя зазвенеть гирлянды. Бокалы в баре звонко дрожат еще секунду или две, пока Магнус, ощущая отголоски успокаивающейся мощи внутри, потерянно смотрит на Джейса. В изгибе руны у того на шее затухает золотое сияние. 

«Все, что я хочу на Рождество – это ты», – проницательно доносится из колонок.  



	2. Baby, it's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Захватывающее дух ощущение праздника и искрящегося счастья накрывает Магнуса с головой. И не то чтобы он совсем не вспоминает о сумеречном охотнике по имени Джейс.

  
В промозглой нью-йоркской слякоти даже «ноль» на уличном термометре превращается во все «минус двадцать». Магнус упрямо продолжает носить шелк, атлас и бархат, отказываясь кутаться в свитера, но запасается таким количеством пледов, будто готовится пережить второй ледниковый период прямо в лофте. Каждую новую зиму он честно недоумевает, почему так и не переехал куда-нибудь, где потеплей.

Дух Рождества все ощутимей витает в воздухе: поселяется в украшенных витринах и в коричном сиропе к кофе, в россыпи подарочных коробок и гроздьях цветных елочных шаров.

Магнуса необычайно быстро подхватывает общим порывом радовать других, и единение с примитивными чувствуется немного странно, но отчего-то наполняет особенной, уютной теплотой. Он зажигает в лофте свечи с ароматом хвои, негромко включает музыку и отгоняет Председателя Мяо от шуршащей и блестящей кипы пестрой оберточной бумаги посреди гостиной.

За окнами моросит дождь с мелким снегом.  
«Детка, на улице холодно», – чувственно басит в колонках Том Джонс.

Магнус улыбается самым уголком губ. Елка высотой до самого потолка сияет и переливается огнями в углу гостиной, в камине трещат поленья, и захватывающее дух ощущение праздника и искрящегося счастья накрывает его с головой.  
И не то чтобы он совсем не вспоминает о сумеречном охотнике по имени Джейс и самом потрясающем поцелуе если не за всю жизнь, то за последние пару столетий точно.

Магнус устраивается на полу, вооружившись двусторонним скотчем и ножницами.  
У него есть те, кого он из года в год поздравляет с Рождеством – их можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, но это больше, чем он смел даже мечтать.

Проще всего получается с очередной неприлично дорогой побрякушкой для Камиллы – он просто вкладывает в бархатный футляр записку и кривовато перевязывает его алой лентой. А дальше, как и каждый год, все идет не так, и упаковка подарков превращается в эпопею с элементами трагедии и фарса: скотч приклеивается ко всему, кроме того, к чему должен, бумага мнется, банты и вовсе все как один выглядят неприлично. Обрывки покрывают пол, и лофт становится похожим на поле боя.

Магнус почти готов сдаться, когда в дверь вдруг стучат. Он косится на часы – десять вечера, поздновато для визитов – но все же поднимается и, отряхиваясь по пути от слипшегося скотча и блесток, идет открывать.

На пороге обнаруживается Джейс. Бисерные капли воды у него в волосах отражают блики огня в камине, и Магнус тут же вспоминает золотистое пламя в контуре руны на его шее и на кончиках собственных пальцев. Джейс прячет руки в карманах куртки, словно замерз, и выглядит так, будто еще секунда – и он передумал бы и сбежал. Магнус тоже теряется, всего на секунду, и фыркает:  
– Что, неужели демоны и тут наделали тайников с человеческой кровью?  
– Нет, – качает головой Джейс. – Я… - еще пару мгновений он смотрит на Магнуса, а потом вздыхает и отступает на несколько шагов. – Извини. Не стоило приходить.

«Детка, на улице холодно», – томно жалуется мистер Джонс.  
Мальчишке-сумеречному охотнику и правда лучше уйти.

– Знаешь, – говорит Магнус раньше, чем успевает прикусить язык. – Раз уж ты все равно здесь, мне бы не помешала помощь.  
– Правда? – недоверчиво косится на него Джейс, однако все же проходит внутрь. – Ты разве не можешь просто щелкнуть пальцами? – интересуется он, стягивает куртку, идеально-небрежно повязанный шарф и бросает их на диван.  
Председатель Мяо тут же перебирается поближе и сворачивается клубочком на его вещах.  
– Могу, – пожимает плечами Магнус, закрывая за Джейсом дверь, и признается: – Но так все ощущение рождественского волшебства пропадает.

Джейс, оценив шутку, смеется – открыто и заразительно, так, что невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ – и садится на ковер, скрещивая щиколотки и прислоняясь спиной к дивану. Магнус опускается напротив и спрашивает:  
– Сумеречные охотники все еще празднуют вместо Рождества день, когда ангел даровал первому из вас Орудия смерти?  
– Думаешь, мы так и застряли в одиннадцатом веке? – хмыкает Джейс. – Конечно, нет. Конклав уже лет этак пятьсот как смирился с тем, что мы живем среди примитивных, и наши традиции перемешиваются.

Он тянется к листу красно-зеленой бумаги с нарисованной омелой, и его щеки чуть заметно алеют быстрым румянцем. В приглушенном свете ночных ламп, свечей и камина им легко залюбоваться – он весь из плавных, мягких линий, даже резкий контур плеч под тонкой футболкой не нарушает гармоничной картины, и на несколько мгновений Магнус жалеет, что не научился у Микеланджело живописи.

Заставляя себя отвлечься, он кладет поверх листа книгу с немного съежившейся от времени кожаной обложкой.  
– Что это? – спрашивает Джейс, аккуратно загибая край бумаги и придерживая его, пока Магнус подгибает лист снизу.  
– Сборник рецептов мексиканской кухни, изданный в самом начале двадцатого века, – отвечает он. – Для одного друга, которому все еще есть для кого готовить.  
– У Изабель целая полка кулинарных книг, – делится Джейс, прижимая подогнанные стыки, чтобы Магнусу было удобней закрепить их скотчем, – но почему-то хорошо готовить они ей не помогают.

Магнус улыбается, приклеивает сверху большой синий бант и спрашивает между делом:  
– Как дела у твоего брата?  
– Он тебе понравился, да? – отвечает вопросом на вопрос Джейс.  
– Тебя это расстраивает? – тоже уходит от ответа Магнус.  
– Я не знаю, – Джейс вздыхает, первым прерывая эту странную игру.

Магнусу очень хочется заговорить о том, что случилось четыре дня назад, но он понятия не имеет, нужно ли это Джейсу.  
Тот берет в руки высокую бутылку с узким горлышком, плотно закупоренным деревянной пробкой. Она наполнена мутноватой маслянистой жидкостью, и он пытается рассмотреть содержимое на просвет.

– Это настой на когтях оборотня, – сообщает Магнус.  
– Надеюсь, не для того же друга, который готовит, – усмехается Джейс.  
– Нет, – Магнус разворачивает тонкую золотистую бумагу с матовой изнанкой, – для подруги, которой часто приходится лечить примитивных. Очень мощное средство для исцеляющих снадобий. И очень редкое.

Он заворачивает бутылку, Джейс перевязывает ее лентой, закрепляя упаковку, и выдыхает:  
– Магнус, что… – он судорожно сглатывает, но все равно продолжает: – Что это было? Тогда, в клубе.  
– Я не знаю, – Магнус смотрит на него прямо и немного устало. Ему тоже не всегда хочется играть.

Джейс отводит глаза и принимается разглаживать загнувшийся уголок бумаги так сосредоточенно, будто от этого зависит судьба человечества.

Магнус, не выдержав его потерянного вида, в неожиданном даже для себя самого порыве подается ближе и тянется ладонью к его щеке. Как только он бережно трогает теплую скулу Джейса, волшебство приходит вновь.

Золотые искры вспыхивают на его пальцах, стекают на пол и сплетаются вихрями, взметают тонкие шторы и едва не гасят свечи. Колышущееся пламя дрожащими всполохами отражается в глазах Джейса – и вдруг растекается по всей радужке расплавленным янтарем, мерцает, смешиваясь с голубым и карим.

Джейс опускает взгляд, поворачивает ладони тыльными сторонами вверх и недоуменно рассматривает свои запястья – свет сияет и в сетке вен у него под тонкой кожей, наполняет золотом черные линии рун.

Это так красиво, что Магнус почти перестает дышать – так красиво, что даже немного пугает. Мир вокруг меняется в одно мгновение: становится ярче в полумраке, наполняется красками. Магия пульсирует внутри, прорастает сквозь плоть, сквозь кости в непреодолимой потребности коснуться Джейса и той неведомой силы, которая скрыта в нем. Магнус чувствует, как она покалывает кожу.

Джейс моргает – раз, другой – и все заканчивается.  
«Детка, на улице холодно», – разносится по гостиной, словно кто-то прибавил звук.  
Дождь за окном в один момент сменяется первой в этом году метелью.


	3. Lonely this Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джейс – безнадежный вариант. Магнус думает, что выбрал его именно поэтому – чтобы сберечь собственное сердце, в котором только-только начала утихать тоска. Наверное, и правда не было никакого волшебства.

  
Магнус просыпается от мягкого света зимнего солнца, забирающегося в окна. Стоило задернуть шторы вчера. Он жмурится, лениво тянется под уютным пледом – и вдруг озадаченно замирает. Он не в своей кровати, а на диване в гостиной, и на нем тесновато. Да и согревает его вовсе не плед, а чужое горячее тело под боком. Магнус осторожно открывает глаза, упирается взглядом в растрепанный светлый затылок и прячущийся под воротом футболки черный росчерк руны на шее – и вздыхает с облегчением.

Он смутно припоминает, что предлагал Джейсу, задержавшемуся из-за метели, гостевую спальню, но, похоже, они оба заснули раньше.

Отсветы гирлянды, мигающей на елке, ложатся на обивку дивана цветными пятнами, в косых солнечных лучах вьются редкие пылинки. Магнусу так спокойно, как не было уже очень давно.

Джейс, размеренно дышащий во сне, касается виском его предплечья, от него веет покоем и мирным теплом. Магнус чувствует каждый его вдох и выдох так же отчетливо, как свои собственные, и это ощущение кажется ему до странности интимным.

Где-то по соседству готовят пунш, и воздух в гостиной наполнен густым ароматом апельсиновой цедры, яблок, корицы и мускатного ореха.

«Будет так одиноко провести это Рождество без тебя», – слышится из проезжающей внизу машины голос Виктории Танстолл.

Прячась от внезапной тревоги, Магнус оставляет легкий поцелуй на плече Джейса, скрытом тонкой темно-серой тканью. То ли солнце, то ли их общее непонятное волшебство ласкает контур его ключиц, стекает по коже, подсвечивая ее позолотой, превращая редкие, едва заметные родинки в созвездие.  
Джейс возится, просыпаясь, поворачивается и сонно улыбается.

– Доброе утро, – шепчет Магнус.  
– Доброе, – тоже шепотом отзывается Джейс, касаясь его щеки кончиками пальцев.

Магнус ощущает взметнувшуюся внутри знакомую согревающую волну собственной магии, льнущей к прикосновению, однако еще через миг на лице Джейса мгновенной вспышкой возникает понимание, и он отшатывается, чуть не скатившись с дивана. Несколько секунд Джейс возмущенно смотрит на поднимающегося следом Магнуса, явно собираясь сказать что-то гневное, но в конце концов просто вздыхает, трет лоб ладонью и спрашивает:  
– Который час?  
– Почти одиннадцать, – мельком смотрит на часы Магнус и непринужденно, будто совсем не расстроен его реакцией, интересуется: – Кофе?  
– Нет, я… – Джейс отступает от него на пару шагов, вытягивая перед собой раскрытую ладонь. – Мне нужно идти.  
– Я могу открыть портал, – предлагает Магнус.  
– Нет, – Джейс выдергивает свою куртку из-под дремлющего Председателя Мяо и сбегает так быстро, что Магнус даже не успевает погасить сияющие вокруг пальцев всполохи.

Он с надеждой смотрит Джейсу вслед почти половину минуты. Рагнор звонит еще через две, и на предложение прогуляться вечером до «Охотничьей луны» Магнус соглашается с радостью.

Джейс обнаруживается там же – и едва смотрит в его сторону.  
Майя Робертс, конечно, так себе бармен – Магнус до сих пор морщится, вспоминая ее мартини – но глинтвейн ей определенно удается. Пряный, терпкий от вина, щедро сдобренный имбирем, гвоздикой и медом – это как попробовать Рождество на вкус.

Картонная фигурка с ветвистыми рогами из каркаса, перевитого мигающей гирляндой, в витрине «Охотничьей луны» упорно заваливается набок. Майя обреченно сдувает со лба закрученную в тугой локон прядку и снова идет ставить несчастного оленя прямо. Джейс поднимается помочь, хотя она и не просила, что-то говорит ей, и Майя заливается смехом.

Косящийся в их сторону Магнус неуютно ежится.  
«Будет так одиноко провести это Рождество без тебя», – страдает в колонках бара Виктория Танстолл.

– Значит… – произносит Рагнор между двумя глотками пива из впечатляющих размеров кружки, – стоит тебе дотронуться до него, – он мельком кивает на Джейса, – как что-то происходит?  
– Нечто потрясающее, – мечтательно вздыхает Магнус, подпирая щеку ладонью, и признается после паузы. – И, ладно, немного пугающее.  
– И он, видимо, очень напуган, раз так усердно делает вид, будто тебя здесь нет, – иронично фыркает Рагнор.

Олень в витрине стоит ровно всего пару секунд, потом снова падает, и Майя с Джейсом начинают сначала. Магнус понятия не имеет, почему вдруг злится.

У другого конца барной стойки Алек Лайтвуд, опираясь бедром – очень сексуально опираясь бедром – на высокий табурет, говорит с каким-то парнем. Кроме британского акцента в долетающих обрывках слов, ничего особенного – аристократично-тонкие черты лица, голубые глаза под светлой челкой, линии рун, выглядывающие из-под воротника и рукавов свитера. Не то чтобы Магнус знал всех сумеречных охотников Нью-Йоркского Института, но этого совершенно точно видит впервые.

– Ты уверен, что «нечто потрясающее» происходит не только в твоей голове? – снова заговаривает Рагнор, отвлекая его.  
Магнус, поднимая на него глаза, недоуменно вскидывает бровь.  
– Твоя странная тяга к Эрондейлам однажды доведет тебя до беды, – Рагнор принимается очень старательно сметать со стола несуществующие пылинки и будто бы становится зеленее, чем обычно.  
– Он не Эрондейл, – отвлеченно замечает Магнус, глядя на Джейса, соскальзывающего с края витрины одним плавным, идеально выверенным грациозным движением.  
– Разве? – с сомнением прищуривается Рагнор, рассматривая его, подающего руку Майе. – Неважно, – продолжает он, со стуком опуская кружку. – Просто не приближайся к нему – и дело с концом. Что? – он пожимает плечами в ответ на озадаченное выражение лица Магнуса. – Чем дальше мы держимся от нефилимов, тем лучше.

Магнус смотрит на Джейса снова – долгим, пристальным взглядом, который невозможно не почувствовать. Джейс поводит плечами, будто сбрасывая этот взгляд с себя, и не оборачивается.

«Будет так одиноко провести это Рождество без тебя», – снова вступает Виктория Танстолл, предсказывая Магнусу его ближайшее будущее.

– Верно, – признает он, поворачиваясь к Рагнору, изгибает уголки губ в грустной улыбке и поднимается. – Я пойду.  
– Удачи, – салютует ему кружкой тот.

Колокольчик над дверью звякает, когда Магнус выходит на улицу. В сыром вечернем воздухе почти сразу становится холодно, и он прячет руки в карманы. Ему отчего-то вспоминается Этта – прекрасная, хрупкая, кружащаяся босиком в своем расшитом бисером платье. Наверное, он все еще не может отпустить ее. Джейс – безнадежный вариант. Магнус думает, что выбрал его именно поэтому – чтобы сберечь собственное сердце, в котором только-только начала утихать тоска. Наверное, и правда не было никакого волшебства.

– Магнус! – раздается позади.

Он прикрывает глаза на долю секунды, жалея, что не шагнул в портал прямо с порога «Охотничьей луны», а потом с привычной игривой плавностью поворачивается к запыхавшемуся Джейсу – и все снисходительно-едкие фразы застревают у него в горле.

Магнус подается вперед, не в силах сопротивляться притяжению, рождающемуся быстрей и раньше, чем возможно осознать. Джейс встречает его на полпути, подхватывает под затылок и притягивает к себе.

Бархатная чернота близкой ночи расступается, расцвечивается всеми красками золотого от искр, вьющихся вокруг них, словно светлячки. У Джейса в глазах цветом позднего меда полыхает настоящий рассвет.  
Все вокруг замирает, смазывается, почти перестает существовать. Магнусу кажется, он слышит раскаты грома, пока земля уходит у него из-под ног.

– Я не знаю, что с этим делать, – шепчет Джейс, пропуская его волосы между подрагивающими пальцами. Они почти соприкасаются лбами, и бешеный стук его сердца звучит чуть ли не громче слов. – Не знаю даже, что это такое… – он гладит Магнуса по щеке, совсем как сегодня утром, и договаривает, – но мне все равно.

У его губ привкус глинтвейна. Они целуются так медленно, едва соприкасаясь, будто все время мира принадлежит им, будто любой, кто решит сейчас выйти из бара, не рискует застать весьма любопытную картину.

– Это ужасная идея, – шепчет Магнус.  
– Хуже и придумать сложно, – соглашается Джейс и целует его снова.

«Будет так одиноко провести это Рождество без тебя», – слышит Магнус отдаленно доносящуюся из «Охотничьей луны» песню – и улыбается в поцелуй.  



End file.
